Three Grooms for Three Sisters
by writergirl318
Summary: Narcissa Black and her sisters are facing huge decisions. The time has come for Narcissa to become engaged and find a suitable pureblood husband. With Andromeda rebelling against injustice and pressure from everywhere on Narcissa, can she find true love?


**I am making another attempt at a story that is a chapter story! So… I'm not promising very fast updates. I am horrible at updating any of my other stories besides Lily Potter and the Diamond Necklace, and right now, I've not been updating that story either because I'm suffering a terrible case of writer's block. Can I just say I HATE, **_**HATE, **__**HATE!**_** Writers block. May it die in a hole. Anyways, I am going to post this and see how many reviews I get, and I think that even if I get a ton I may sort of forget about it. If you really like this story, let me know in a review, and if I still don't update, bug me until I do. **

**Okay, so I've always had a sort of obsession with Narcissa. I used to name my baby dolls after her. Yeah. I know. I'm 'special.' I really love her name, but I also like her character. I loved the way she lied about Harry in the seventh book and all. And I've always believed that the Malfoy had good buried down beneath their evil facades. Sooo I'm attempting a story.**

**So I know that these ages won't match up, probably, but Lily Evans and James Potter and all of the other characters in their year will be in Bellatrix's year along with Lucius Malfoy. I think it will add a bit more dimension into the story. Also, Regulus, Sirius's brother, is in the same year as Narcissa.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I will never own Harry Potter, or else, there would have been a very happy ending… with no one dying.**

**FINALLY, after all of THAT, may the story begin!**

_Prologue: Strict Rules_

Narcissa Black kept her lips pressed tightly together as she dressed her little doll. Andromeda and Bellatrix were discussing something in low voices, and she was trying to listen in to their conversation. The nine-year-old was listening in on their excited whispers. She had been so thrilled when her sisters came home from Christmas break from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but all they did was whisper and giggle between themselves. She felt so very left out. Ever since Andy had turned eleven and left for school with Bella, Cissy felt very small and alone.

"I can't believe a boy asked you to Hogsmeade. I mean, you're not even in third year!"

Twelve-year-old Bella, with her shiny black curls and haughty expression, smiled proudly. "I know! And, to make matters even worse, he was a _half-blood_! And he had the _nerve_ to talk to me! So I hexed him. I'm getting rather excellent at my Bat-Boogey-Hex. And I screamed a lot of those words that Father uses when he stubs his toe on his desk. He got so scared and ran away!"

Andy looked at her older sister with admiration and Narci wished yet again she were at Hogwarts. "Wow. Mother and Father were so happy with you. I can't believe it! You're like one of the best Slytherin students!"

Bella smiled. "I'm not _like_ one of the best. I _am_ the best."

Narcissa spoke up then in her sweet little voice, bored with their conversation. "Does anyone want to play dolls with me?" She looked so different with her blonde curls and bright blue eyes from her sisters and the rest of the Black family who all had dark hair and dark eyes to match. Her sisters used to tell her that she was the prettiest little girl in the world.

Bella rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed and walked over to where Narcissa was playing in the corner. She rudely snatched the doll out of her little sister's hands. "You're such a baby sometimes, Cissy," she said in her bored tone as she picked at the doll with purple buttons for eyes and a tiara sewn into her hair of black yarn. "Big girls don't play with dolls." Then, with a violent _riiiiip_ Bellatrix tore the head right off the doll and threw it into the fire crackling in the fireplace. As Cissy's eyes began to fill with tears, She settled down next to her and hugged her tightly. "If you don't grow up, you can't go to Hogwarts."

Andy came and sat beside them, wrapping her arms around Cissy, too. "There's plenty of other, fun, grown-up stuff to do, Cissy. Like, tomorrow, we'll all go build a snowman outside."

Narcissa giggled. "But we do that already!"

Andromeda smiled warmly, so much different from Bella's smiles that had a tendency to frighten Narci, and she shrugged. "Well, I suppose you must be somewhat grown up then." As Narci giggled again, she couldn't help but notice how Andy could always make her feel better.

"Misses Black!" a house-elf called from down the hall. "Dinner is served!" The girls straightened their hair and dresses before they made a formal procession down the hall. Narci got away with slipping her hand in Andy's, and she thought that maybe Andromeda hadn't changed as much as Narci had originally thought when she left for Hogwarts.

She never missed the doll.

Narcissa swallowed nervously as she stared up at the scarlet train. She bit her bottom lip nervously and tugged on a strand of blonde hair that had come loose from her braid. She yelped suddenly when her hand stung and she looked up to see her mother glaring down at her. "A Black does _not_ fiddle with her hair," Druella Black nee Rosier asserted. Her heavily-lidded eyes were like black ice that held no sliver of warmth towards her daughter.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Narci stuttered beneath the heavy glare, to which she was no stranger.

"Don't stutter!" Her mother hissed. If they had been at home, her mother surely would have spanked her for improper behavior, but Druella would never dare to do so in public. It was atrociously unbecoming of a Black.

Luckily, Andromeda rescued Narci before she could get a real lecture. "Come along, Cissy. We can't be late getting on the train." She helped Narci tug her trunk onto the train, but somewhere in the chaos, the sisters were separated.

Narci looked around, but all of the people were tall and unfamiliar. She felt horribly small when she saw the older kids, and she shrank towards the wall of the train. "Can I help you?"

Narci whirled to see a girl with hair as brilliant as fire and emerald green eyes. She looked about Bella's age, which made Narci think that perhaps she would know Bella. She swallowed nervously again and nodded. "I've lost my sister, and I don't know where to go." At least she managed not to stutter. It was very degrading to have to explain that she needed help.

The girl smiled warmly. "Oh, well I'm sure we can find her somewhere. My name is Lily Evans, by the way. I'm in third year."

Narci brightened a bit and shook the girl's outstretched hand. "Thank you. I'm a first year, and my name is Narcissa Black."

"Ah," the girl murmured, "I think I know you now. Are you the younger sister of Bellatrix?" Her emerald eyes had this hard little glint that hadn't been there before.

Narci nodded and was about to say more when four boys walked up to them. One, a boy with messy black hair and glasses slung his arm around Lily's shoulders, but Lily, with a look of disgust shrugged it off. "Saving an ickle first year, huh, Evans? Are you trying out to be a saint this year?"

"Go away, Potter," Lily said with more anger than Narci had ever heard from anyone.

Narci noticed another boy with dark hair and grey eyes and had to stop herself from either hissing or squealing in relief. "Narcissa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be chatting up little Regulus?" Sirius's tone of voice held a little sting that she immediately fired up to. After years of listening to Bella, she had many snarky comments bottled up inside.

"Shouldn't you be off playing with mudbloods, blood traitor?"

A murderous glint flashed in Sirius's eyes and the pale boy beside him with plain brown hair wrapped his arms around Sirius to restrain him. The Potter boy looked furious, going red in the face, in fact, and Lily seemed hurt. Great, she'd surrounded herself with a bunch of mudblood lovers. "Blood traitor?" Sirius yelled. "Why I ought to—"

"Merlin, cousin, can't you have pity on your own ickle first year cousin?" a cold voice behind Narci interrupted him. Narci whirled to see Bella standing with her wand raised. She smiled brightly and ran to Bella, who shoved her little sister behind her. "Have pity; she doesn't know a single spell."

"Then maybe you should teach her to keep her mouth shut," Sirius snarled. He pulled out his wand and a curse began to fall from his lips.

"Sirius, let's just go," the boy that had restrained him now pushed him back, away from the sisters. The fourth, a small little boy that looked ready to wet himself, bounced back and forth on his toes, seconding the motion with a quiet, stuttering voice.

"We won't forget this," the Potter boy said with a glare directed at Bella.

"I wouldn't want you to," Bella replied with one of her scary smiles.

The three boys pulled Sirius into a compartment and Potter slammed the door shut so loud that Narci winced. The last girl, Lily Evans glared with hurt still obvious in her eyes. "That's a lovely little monster you've raised, Black."

"Isn't she, mudblood?"

Lily turned red in the face and stalked off, into a compartment farther down, slamming the door behind her, too.

Bell then turned on Narcissa. "What were you doing? Andy was worried sick when she lost you!"

"I-I didn't mean to," Narci explained. "I got lost, and th-the girl asked to help me…"

"You _talked_ to her?" Bellatrix asked with that evil look in her eyes.

Narci nodded.

Before she could comprehend what exactly was happening, Bella had whirled her around and spanked her bottom. Narci howled at first with pain, but then the cries subsided into tears. How could her sister do this?

When Bellatrix had finished, she turned Narci back around. She tried to escape but Bella's grip on her arm was so tight it was cutting off her circulation. "You don't talk to mudbloods. You know that, Cissy. Don't even talk to Sirius. He tried to be _friends_ with mudbloods. Do you understand me?" Her tone of voice and the look in her eyes was worse than the glares her father gave her. And they went to their father if they were in _bad_ trouble.

Narci nodded, but her bum still stung and the tears still escaped down her cheeks. Bella's grip on her loosened and Bella hugged her. "I'm sorry Cissy, but you need to learn that lesson of you're going to be at Hogwarts." Narci nodded, but she still wasn't sure she understood. Lily Evans had seemed very nice.

When Narci had finally managed to stop crying, Bella guided her to a compartment with just enough room for them. Andy was there, along with many other familiar people, all in pureblood Slytherins. Regulus, her cousin and Sirius's brother, was there as well, but he was unusually silent. Bellatrix held an air of command as she floated gracefully into the compartment as though she hadn't just been punishing her baby sister. She sat down and patted the empty space between her and Andy. "Come sit here, Cissy."

Narcissa looked at the seat with hesitation evident in her crystal eyes. Her bum still smarted and would hurt extremely bad if she sat down. "Um… can't I just stand for a little while, Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come sit down, right now, Cissy."

Narci crossed the tiny space and sat down tenderly, but her bum felt like it had burst into flame as soon as it touched the soft seat. She winced and looked up to see yet another familiar face. Lucius Malfoy watched her with amusement sparkling in his grey eyes. His hair was the lightest of blondes and had been tied back away from his shoulders. He was in Bella's year and much taller than her. Narci had met him many times at the various parties that her parents threw and some that the Malfoy family had thrown. She never talked to him though; he only talked to Andromeda and Bellatrix. As she met his stare, he winked at her, and she realized with a bright flush that he knew that her sister had just punished her and he thought it was funny!

The nerve of some boys!

**So after this, Narcissa will be sixteen, Andromeda will be eighteen and Bellatrix will be nineteen. This was just a little glimpse into her past for a bit of a background. Tell me if you like or hate this! I will accept flames, too! All criticism is welcome! I cannot promise updates anytime soon, but maybe in two weeks or a little later or earlier depending on the feedback I get from you! Please Review!**


End file.
